Rameve Phovo
Rameve Phovo Rameve Phovo is a 100 year old bipedal Gorgon, she is a very reserved character so little is known about her aside from what is obvious at a glance. Though she is 100 years old, Rameve looks about 28 years of age. Gorgons do not reach maturity until their late 50's and can live up to 900 years old. Appearance Standing at 6 ft tall (183 cm) Rameve is considered tall even for a Gorgon. Though Gorgons can have the lower half of a very large snake, Rameve is bipedal which is not uncommon. She has thick orange hair that as it gets longer extends into living snakes. Her pale skin is only interrupted towards her wrists where black scales grow covering down to her fingernails which resemble the talons. Another notable feature are her eyes that are typically a dull gray white but when her powers of petrification are activated they glow white like moonlight. Personality/Behavior While Gorgons are known for being territorial, Rameve is extreme even amongst them. Preferring isolation she has grown a bit savage, as she mostly keeps the company of snakes. She herself has an unpredictable temperament, but the snakes that make up her hair are particularly violent. Cold and distant she does not warm up to people easily, nor does she seem to want to. Aside from being tempermental, she is combative and competitive. Rameve will not warn people to keep their distance from her and her snake hair - but it is greatly recommended that anyone considering touching her does not -because her highly irritable snake hair is venomous. Habitat/Territory Rameve inhabits a cave with large pillars of stalactite and spikes of them all around, they act as a security measure to keep out unwanted visitors. While she lives alone there is usualy at least 3 dozen snakes around her in her cave at any given moment. Her cave home is surrounded by forestry that is thick and full of life, in a meadow lays a large black rock which Rameve and her snakes can occaisionally be seen basking on for warmth. Rameve allows animals and even some less intelligent species to live within the large span of her territory which makes up about 5 acres (217,800 Square Feet) Enviornment and History Rameve Phovo was, for the first 54 years of her life, part of a close-knit community of Gorgons that she was born into called Pharba. Pharba is a small rustic town inhabited only by Gorgons located on the side of the secluded rocky Lupiell mountain. While the town looks rather average to an outsider, anyone well versed in the history of the town and Pharban Gorgons way of life will notice that all the buildings lead to a rather successful and large underground community. The tunnels carve into the heart of the mountain and are where the bulk of the community lives. Because Pharba is a town meant solely for Gorgons outsiders are treated with hostility and distrust. The Pharban Way A proud and competitive people, most Pharban Gorgons are well versed in combat. It is practically part of a code that should they be challenged a Pharban Gorgon must accept the duel or be seen as dishonorable and cowardly. Because of this and their hot headed nature many Gorgons of this community have scars, missing limbs, or other injuries. Though fighting is common among these people they are very proud of their honor system, happily celebrating between duels to reward the winners. These are a people of heavy tradition, pride, and competition. Rameve's Decision to Leave Pharba It is not uncommon for Gorgons with particularly territory based personalities to leave and find land to claim for themselves, which is what Rameve found herself doing when she was 55. The decision came after a duel with a particularly well trained fighter, it was for good sport but Rameve ended up being disarmed and by the rules of that particular duel her opponent the made victor. Rameve was ashamed of her public loss and, being of great pride, left vowing to come back a better fighter if she came back at all. Finding Ati and Claiming the Rodean Territory Rameve traveled a significant distance before settling down in her cave dwelling which she named Ati, as time passed with her being there she would patrol the land claiming territory until it spanned out to its full distance of 5 acres. Aside from lesser species, she is the only being that has claimed the territory she named Rodean. Once every so often she travels the full perimeter of Rodean, basking on rocks at checkpoints to reserve energy and resting at night when it has cooled.